Semiramis
Assassin of Red |jname = セミラミス |id = 199 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,747/11,309 |hp = 1,945/13,266 |gatk = 12,379 |ghp = 14,533 |voicea = Shindou Kei |illus = Konoe Ototsugu |attribute = Earth |growthc = S |starabsorption = 102 |stargeneration = 24.7% |npchargeatk = 0.39% |npchargedef = 4% |deathrate = 33% |alignment = Lawful・Evil |gender = f |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, King, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = qaaab |qhits = 4 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 4 |ehits = 5 |mlevel = 90 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own critical star generation rate by 6.5%. |img2 = territory creation |name2 = Territory Creation |rank2 = EX |effect2 = Increases own Arts performance by 12%. |img3 = item construction |name3 = Item Construction |rank3 = C |effect3 = Increases own debuff success rate by 6%. |img4 = divinity |name4 = Divinity |rank4 = C |effect4 = Increases own damage by 150. }} Noble Phantasm Rank EX= Increases party's defense by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP damage for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 20% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 40% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Rank 'EX'= Increases party's defense by 20% for 3 turns. Increases party's buff removal resistance by 100% for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP damage for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 20% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 40% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |31 = |5}} |32 = |33 = |41 = |12}} |42 = |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |51 = |5}} |52 = |61 = |12}} |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster and NP damage by 10% when she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning in: Images Saint Graphs= Portrait_Servant_199_1.png|Stage 1 Portrait_Servant_199_2.png|Stage 2 Portrait_Servant_199_3.png|Stage 3 Portrait_Servant_199_4.png|Stage 4 SemiramisAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Icon_Servant_199.png|Stage 1 SemiramisStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 SemiramisStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 SemiramisFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S199 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S199 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S199 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Semi 1.png|Stage 1 Semi 2.png|Stage 2 Semi 3.png|Stage 3 S199 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S199 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S199 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo199.png|NP Logo Semi buster 1.png|Buster Attack 1 Semi skill dove.png|Skill Pose 1 (1st Skill Only) Semi_skill.png|Skill Pose 2 Semi_NP.png|NP Pose |-| Expression Sheets= Semisheet 1.png|Stage 1 Semiramis 2.png|Stage 2 Semisheet 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Portrait CE 0760.png|Chocolates of Perfidy (Valentine CE) The_Moment_of_Destruction-temp.png|The Moment of Peace |-| Others= Hgob_apocrypha_map.png|Hanging Gardens of Babylon (Apocrypha/Inheritance of Glory Event Map) Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Assyrian Servants Category:Babylonian Servants Category:Divine Category:King